gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 96
If You're A Man, Don't Give Up (男なら諦めるな, Otoko nara akirameru na) is the ninty-sixth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction In the far reaches of space, there is a planet that is being invaded by an outside force and is on the brink of destruction. Most of the people on the planet have given up fighting, but there are two people who are still trying to save the planet. The two of them seek help from Umibozu, who is called “Space's Savior,” “The Sweeper,” and “The Strongest Alien Buster.” The man is the strongest is space, but he wears a toupee. He is also incredibly sensitive about toupee-related words. People are hopeful and distrustful of Umibozu. As that goes on, the truth behind the history of the planet comes to light. Plot An explanation about mysterious spherical enemies that spawned from a planet's core invade and destroy the inhabitants of the planet. A woman named Kai and Iwanov both discuss how the legendary hunter Umibouzu is the planet's only hope left. Iwanov voices his doubts about the credibility of Umibozu's repute. Kai, on the other hand, has absolute faith in him. At that moment the spherical creatures attack the two. Iwanov proclaims that he'll stay behind to allow Kai to escape, however, she refuses and fights with him. As the two fend off the enemy, Umibozu arrives and destroys all of the enemies. The moment Umibozu takes off his helmet his wig starts to slip off. Kai and Iwanov try to maintain their composure. They inform Umibozu about the spherical creatures and the damage they've done to the planet. A scene plays out involving Umibozu and his wig, which shows how sensitive he is to his hair loss. On route to the sanctuary base, Umibozu's wig clings to his left side. At the sanctuary base, Kai announces Umibozu's arrival to the people. Initially, the response is tepid and it escalates to when Iwanov knocks off Umibozu's wig. The residents then disparage Umibozu and leave. Later, Ivanov apologizes for his actions to Umibozu. Umibozu then claims he's leaving the planet as no motivation is necessary but also him knocking off his wig was on purpose. Iwanov confirms it in order to convince Captain Kai to give up on saving the planet. He believes the planet is beyond salvation as the spherical creatures are called Atlus and are the lifeline to the planet. Umibozu then inquires if the planet was artificially made and Iwanov replies that it wasn't. The Atlus system was created to merge with the planet in order to protect it from danger. However, due to human rapaciousness, the planet started to die and the program turned on its creators. With all of the citizens resolved that their demise is near they've given up hope on saving the planet. That is all but Kai, who still believes there's a chance. It's at that moment the Atlus spheres attack the base. Outside the base, Kai single handily fends off the spheres to protect a single sapling. Hit by an enemy attack, Umibozu and Iwanov come to her rescue. Soon rescue ships arrive in hopes to rescue the citizens. With the citizens overjoyed by the rescue, Kai remains obstinate on her resolve to save the planet. So Umibozu, knocks her out, gives her unconscious body to Iwanov, and single handily annihilates the Atlus spheres. In the end, the whole episode was revealed to be a hair growth product that Umibozu sponsored. Characters *Iwanov *Kai *Umibouzu *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi Trivia Category:Episodes